narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 661 Diskussion
Kommt heute gar kein neues Kapitel oder scheiterts nur am Übersetzer, der noch schläft? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:57, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Anscheinend kommt das nächste Kapitel erst am 15.01, so stand es mal bei mangabird.com ...--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 11:38, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Und wie verlässlich ist diese Information? Ich hatte erwartet, dass sowas wie immer im Manga selbst angekündigt wird. Jedenfalls, wenns gleich mal eine Drei-Wochen-Pause ist. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:42, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich denk mal sehr verlässlich, Mangabird.com hat immer die schnellsten Übersetzungen der Kapitel parat und kennt sich da auch mit dem Release des Jump-Magazins aus ... Was auf jeden Fall sicher ist, ist das heute kein neues Kapitel erschienen ist/erscheinen wird.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 12:54, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Kishi hatte vor 3 oder 4 Wochen ne Pause. Kaum hat er 2 od. 3 Kapitel gemacht, braucht er schon wieder ne Pause die 3 Wochen dauert. Mann Mann Mann...85.0.6.77 20:09, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :@über mir ich finde du übertreibst etwas. von den ganzen Manga´s die in der Woche so raus gehört Naruto zu den die ja wirklich fast immer regelmäßig erscheinen. wen ich so darüber nachdenke hat Kishi nur selten mal mehrere Wochen Pause gemacht. :@85.0.6.77: weswegen regst du dich denn auf? ...denn 1. ist es um das neujahr immer so; 2. ist es nicht kishi, der pause macht, sondern das shonen-jump magazine - also der herausgeber. darauf hat kishimoto gar keinen einfluss. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:09, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kommt heute nun ein Kapitel oder nicht? --Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 13:57, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, heute erscheint leider kein Kapitel. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:13, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Nicht aufregen über sowas. Wie bereits erwähnt ist es nicht Kishi, der Pause macht, sonder das Magazin und selbst wenn er es wäre, dann ist es seine Sache. Lasst dem armen Menschen doch seinen freien Willen. :) LG und frohes neues Jahr! xD --- das Kapitel ist nun raus Madara hat alle Bijuu´s ein gesammelt und Hashirama bittet Sasuke darum Madara auf zu halten. Sasuke macht es und Madara durch bohrt Sasuke mit dessen Schwert. Das ging aber schnell mit dem Bijuu aufsaugen. Ich denke dass Sasuke irgend so einen Trick angewandt hat.--85.5.131.106 11:16, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Im Zweifelsfall Izanagi. Da er jetzt irgendetwas von Hashirama bekommen hat ist der Weg frei für Izanagi und das Rinnegan. Dass aber jetzt ausgerechnet der ausgewiesene Redner Sasuke Madara zum Guten bekehren soll ist hoffentlich nur eine schlechte Idee von Hashirama gewesen. Er ist in meinen Augen weiß Gott einer der letzten die versuchen würden mit Madara über die Zukunft zu diskutieren. Mfg Tobi--46.223.69.97 11:26, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) und Naruto bekommt nun eine ganz neue Kraft oder so!!!daß rinnegan kann es ja nicht sein!!!bin gespannt, was er für einen booster bekommen soll!!!irgendwas haben die ja getuschelt mit gaara.ein neuer rikuudo ohne rinnegan oder eher mit neuer power, daß es noch nicht gegeben hat!!schau ma mal ich glaube nicht das Naruto jetzt auf anfangs unerklärbare weise irgend ein Power-Schub od irgend etwas anderes neues bekommen wird. zu Sasuke da glaube ich auch nicht das er jetzt Izanagi od Izanami gegen Madara benutzt. eher ein einfachen Gen-Jutsu zur täuschung um Madara kurz ab zulenken. Ich finde ja, dass Naruto im Krieg schon genug geleistet hat. Jetzt sind die anderen mal dran, irgendwas zu machen. Und die Kage könnten beweisen, dass sie zu was nütze sind. Außer Gaara hat ja noch keiner von denen irgendwas Nennenswertes geleistet. Unabhängig davon fände ich es wirklich erstaunlich, wenn Sasuke jetzt sterben würde. Das wäre zu unvorhersehbar für ein Manga dieser Kategorie. Sasuke hat Plot Shield genauso wie Naruto. Ich rechne auch mit einem Genjutsu. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, wieso Madara unbedingt Sasukes Auge haben will, wo doch nicht weit entfernt sein eigenes mehr oder weniger auf ihn wartet. -- Man beachte übrigens Sasukes beschworenen Adler, der auch Rinnegan hat ;) --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:40, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das mit dem Adler habe ich auch gesehen, wobei ich nicht denke das das ein Rinnegan sein soll, vorallem hatte Sasuke keines! Aber nun könnte es immerhin sein ich bin gespannt. Mich regts nur tierisch auf das der 1ste und 2te Hogake auch so leicht beseitigt werden.... und jetzt sollen Sasuke und bestimmt auch Naruto das richten können. Ich denke der Mond hat noch was mit Gaaara bzw. Naruto zu tun der wird ja eingeblendet....es bleibt weiterhin spannend Beim Gespräch zwischen Madara und Tobirama lässt mich ein Satz nicht ganz los. Madara:"Zudem besitze ich jetzt über ein neues Auge. Ich weiss nicht ob es sich an mich fügen wird" (Seite 9). Einer eine Idee was damit gemeint sein könnte? Soll sein Rinnegan, was er über 100 Jahre hatte ihn auf einmal abstoßen? --Sandaime15 (Diskussion) 23:17, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das mit dem angeblichen Rinnegan auf Sasukes Adler kann im MOMENT nicht als glaubwürdig gelten denn man beachte dass die Szene wo man seinen Adler sieht, vor der Szene ist wo Hashirama Sasuke diese Kraft geben will, d.h. als man den Adler sieht, da hat Sasuke noch nichts von Hashirama gekriegt. User ;) Ich kann dir sagen, warum der 1. und 2. Hokage so leicht besiegt wurden. Zunächsteinmal hat Madara auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und sie erst dann ausgeschaltet als sie ihn angegriffen haben oder er sich dachte, dass es endlich mal an der Zeit wäre. Ihm war also klar, dass er sie ganz einfach fertig machen kann. Und wie er sie so einfach fertig machen konnte? Musst nur deine grauen Zellen mal anstrengen. Die Körper an die ihre Seelen gebunden sind, das sind Zetsus! Und was kann Madara mit den Zetsus machen? Genau, sie kontrollieren und unter anderem die schwarzen Speere entstehen lassen. Genau wie bei Obitos Zetsuhälfte. Die Speere kommen aus den Zetsus und stoßen dann aus den Edo Tenseis heraus. Wahrscheinlich könnte er es auch beim 3. und 4. Hokage machen. Das glaube ich aber nicht ganz, da der 4. sicherlich eine Rolle für Naruto spielen wird. Außerdem müsste Madara dem 4. auch noch die andere Kyuubi-Hälfte entziehen.--Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 07:17, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Madara sagt ja auch zum 2. Hokage das Hashirama und er noch immer nicht ihr wahre/volle Kraft gezeigt haben und es dafür ein Grund geben soll. Falls die beiden Hokage sich doch noch mal in den Kampf ein mischen sollten kommt vielleicht ja noch was von ihnen. Zu dem neuen Augen was Madara haben will da kann ich mir nur vorstellen das er die permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan von Sasuke mit seinem permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan verbinden will um ein noch stärkers Sharinagn zu bekommen. Nachdem Madara zu dem 2. Hokage das sagte mit dem neues Augen sieht man auch Sasuke mit seinem permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan. @Flodda: Wo genau sieht man, dass die Speere aus den Edo Tenseis entstehen? Für mich sieht es eher so aus, als ob Madara sie aus seiner Hand entstehen lässt und den 2.Hokage damit aufspießt. Ist das eine Technik der Zetsus, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, entsteht der Stab aus dem Zetsuarm, oder? Mfg Tobi--78.43.113.144 15:31, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Also meiner Meinung nach sind das nur chakra-konduktoren, nur stärker als nagatos. denn im kampf von naruto gegen pain lässt er auch einfach diese stäbe aus seinem Ärmel kommen und sie scheinen auch narutos chakrafluss zu stören. die stäbe von madara könntenb auch konduktoren sein, nnnnur eben sehr viel stärker. --Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 18:45, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :@Chakrakoduktoren: Man hat schon tausendmal gesehen (selbst in diesem Kapitel), wie Madara sie aus seinen Händen entstehen lässt. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass das Material selbst besser oder stärker sein soll als das von Nagato. Das Jutsu ist das Gleiche. Aber da sie ja Madaras Chakra empfangen, der offenbar ein stärkeres Chakra hat als Nagato, ist natürlich die Wirkung anders. Madara war seit seiner Wiederbelebung als Edo Tensei stärker als Hashirama und nach eigener Aussage hat er nach der tatsächlichen Wiederbelebung noch einmal einen Kraftschub bekommen. Wen wundert es also, dass er die beiden Senjus besiegen konnte? Er kannte all ihre Techniken und hat Sharingan, mit denen er ihre Bewegungen lesen kann. Außerdem hat er seit dem letzten Treffen mit den beiden doch einige neue Fähigkeiten erhalten. Und das ist keine Fähigkeit der Zetzus sondern eine des Besitzers des Rinnegans. Pain hat es benutzt und Madara selbst auch schon als er noch Edo Tensei war. @Adler: Das war natürlich nur ein Spaß, dass der Adler Rinnegan hat. Aber die Augen sind nun einmal genauso gezeichnet. Ich an Kishis Stelle würde auf sowas verzichten, aber ist ja seine Sache. Immerhin besteht die (winzige) Chance, dass es wirklich Rinnegan sind. Aber es wäre nicht logisch. Pains Tiere haben zwar alle Rinnegan, aber vermutlich nur, weil er selbst welche hatte. @Neues Auge für Madara: Nutzer Sandaime, du hast offensichtlich eine falsche Übersetzung gelesen ... Aber das hast du anhand der nachfolgenden Posts sicher schon selbst mitbekommen. Madara sagt nicht, dass er ein neues Auge hat, sondern dass er ein neues Auge "nährt". Und es geht dabei eindeutig um eines von Sasuke. Das hat er auch schon mal in einem vorherigen Kapitel gesagt: Nämlich, dass diese Augen ihm ganz gut dienen könnten, bis er seine eigenen zurück hätte. Und wo wir gerade bei Übersetzungen sind: Ich habe überhaupt den Eindruck, dass diesmal einige Stellen recht vage hergeleitet wurden. Leider hatten MR und MS diesmal die gleiche Version, insofern kann nur jemand für Aufschluss sorgen, der die RAWs gelesen hat. Sagt Madara wirklich, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum die Senjus ihre volle Kraft nicht einsetzen können? Oder meint er vielleicht eher, dass sie "sei es Zufall oder Schicksal - aus irgendeinem Grund" ihre volle Kraft nicht nutzen können? Auch der Satz von Tobirama "The Feelings ... Mutual" ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Womöglich ist mein Englisch zu schlecht, aber das glaube ich eher weniger. Könnte das bitte jemand mal nachschauen? @Hashirama: Er sagt, er würde Sasuke ein Jutsu geben und sein verbleibendes Chakra. Wie kommen alle auf die Idee, dass er deswegen sofort selbst das Rinnegan erwecken würde? Madara hat trotz aller Voraussetzungen Jahrzehnte gebraucht, um das zu erreichen. Und als er die Zellen bekommen hat, war er schon besser als Sasuke jetzt. Aber was mich am meisten interessiert: Womit hat Madara Sasuke mitten in der Luft bewegungsunfähig gemacht? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:50, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dass Sasuke das Rinnegan bekommt, ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung und wie du selbst sagst, hat Madara Jahrzehnte dafür gebraucht. Aber im Hinblick darauf, dass Sasuke Kishis Lieblingscharakter ist und es relativ wenige Möglichkeiten gibt Madara überhaupt die Stirn zu bieten, halte ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sasuke das Rinnegan noch im Krieg erwecken könnte. Alles was für die Logik gefehlt hatte waren die Senju Gene und die könnte er jetzt haben, also wäre der Weg frei. Was die Bewegungsunfähigkeit angeht könnte es irgendein neues Jutsu sein. Vielleicht aber auch so etwas ähnliches wie Nagato eingesetzt hat. Er konnte doch Gegner heranziehen und wegstoßen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Vielleicht kontrolliert Madara diesen Effekt, die beiden Kräfte heben sich gegenseitig auf, und der Gegner schwebt. Mfg Tobi--78.43.113.144 21:16, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Die einzige bekannte Person von der Sasuke Zellen eines Senju bekommen könnte ist Tsunade und nicht Hashirama. Hashirama mit dem Edo Tensei wiederbelebt worden und wie bekannte ist dies eine mit Dreck ummantelt lebloser Körper. Wobei die die Gestalt des Wiederbelebten an nimmt. Wie sollte es denn da möglich sein auch noch die Zellen des Wiederbelebten zu nutzen. Das ist doch absolut absurd und völlig unlogisch wenn Sasuke nur weil er Kishi´s Lieblings Charaker ist od wer weis warum. Zellen von Hashirama wiederbelebten Körper (wobei definitiv dies nicht Hashirama´s echter Körper ist) erhalten sollte damit er auch das Rinnegan bekommen soll. Dann müsste ja im umkehrschluss nach dem der Krieg zu Ende ist und das Edo Tensei von Hashirama beendet ist und sich auflöst. Dann würde auch Sasuke sein Rinnegan wieder verliern weil dann sich die Zellen von Hashirama in Sasuke´s Körper auch auf lösen müssten. Hiho, Ich meld Mich auch mal zu Wort und äußere eine gewagte und wenn Ich ehrlich bin verrückte Theorie wordurch Madara nun noch aufgehalten werden kann. 1. Der Mond spielt eine wichtige Rolle, denn dieser wurde ja durch das Chibaku Tensei von Hagoromo Ootsutsuki (Rikudou Sennin) erschaffen, als dieser den Körper des Juubi (Shinju) in den Himmel bannte. Daher hängt der Mond bestimmt mit der Gedou Mazou Statue zusammen. 2. Naruto hat noch eine Möglichkeit weiter mit Kurama zu kämpfen, denn die Theorie das Minato seine Hälfte von Kurama weiterreichen kann und wird, klingt sehr plausibel. 3. Meine dritte und letze Theorie betrifft nun Primär den Mond als solcher. Wie bekannt ist benötigt Madara für das Mugen Tsukoyomi ja den Mond, an den Er sein Auge projezieren und die Welt somit in das Genjutsu fangen würde. Was wäre, wenn der Mond, wie z.B. in Dragonball Z, zerstört werden würde ? Wo will Madara dann noch das Auge projezieren und so alle ins Mugen Tsukoyomi bannen ? Nundenn, das war Es von Mir für dieses Mal. Einen Angenehmen Abend/Morgen euch noch. --Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 00:53, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das ist eine sehr plausible Theorie, aber da gibt es auch eine sehr große schwachstelle; Wir wissen, das Rikudo Sennin den mond mit dem Jutsu Chibaku Tensei erschaffen hat. Dieses ist ein Dou-Jutsu und nur mit dem Rinne'gan einsetbar. Nagato konnte es gegen Naruto auch einsetzen (wenn auch unter großer Anstrengung, aber das ist nebensächlich, da er da schon geschwächt war und wir daher nicht wissen, wieviel es ihm bei voller Stärke abverlangt hätte). Daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass der um welten stärkere madara eine viel stärkere version des jutsus beherscht, vielleicht sogar dem Rikudo Sennin ebenbürtig. Wenn madara nun ein wenig gehirn besitzt, wovon wir normalerweiiße ausgehen können, wird er wohl einen neuen Mond erschaffen, was sowohl kein großes problem für ihn sein dürfte, als auch noch einige (evetuel auch stärkere) Mitglieder der Allianz töten. --Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 09:29, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Meint ihr das Sasuke Tot ist?--79.233.94.224 10:18, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Auf keinen Fall! Dazu spielt er nun nach kuramas extrahierung aus naruto eine viel zu wichtige rolle!!! --Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 12:51, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich glaube auch nicht daran. Aber ich fände es gut - nicht, weil ich Sasuke nicht leiden könnte, sondern weil es den Manga endlich mal unvorhersehbar machen würde. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:12, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) das wäre doch jetzt völlig unlogisch wenn Madara Sasuke jetzt einfach so im vorbei gehen ihn mit seinem eigenen Schwert tötet. Ohne das sich Madara gegen Sasuke abmühen muss und das beide vorher nicht mal richtig gegen einander Kämpften. Das hätte Kishi dann schon viele früher machen können und nicht so lahm darauf hin zu arbeiten. Da ich find das Sasuke wenigsten dann ein vernünftiges Ende verdient hätte und nicht so ein Mist. Aber eher denke ich das es jetzt so ähnlich laufen wird als Sasuke gegen Itachi Kämpfte und sie sich am Anfang gegen seitig mit Gen-Jutsu´s behackten hatten.